


Beast of the Host Club

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Family Dynamics, Gen, Haruhi & Co. Are DisgustedTM, Haruhi Doesn't Know Though, Haruhi Saves Reader, How to Train Your Dragon References, Misunderstandings, Name Given Later, No Name, Non-Communicative Reader, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Family, Reader Follows Haruhi, Reader Is Seen As Evil, Reader Tries To Share, Reader has a Description, Silent Protagonist, Speciesism, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Which Starts This Whole Thing, but she's not, like everywhere, non-human reader, only at the beginning, pack mentality, protective Reader, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Haruhi was always a little adventurous. After her chaotic day that led to her becoming a Host, she was drawn into the woods by mysterious animal sounds. What she finds changes her life more than being a host. Damn her empathetic compassion.





	Beast of the Host Club

\--------

Haruhi was walking home as she always did, a little exhausted about the turn of events.

She had some fun with today, but all she wanted now was some alone time.

So she strayed off the path that led to her home and decided to travel to the woods nearby to enjoy the nature.

Of course, she only planned to walk beside the entrance of the canopy of trees, as she didn't know what laid for her inside.

And that's exactly was she did.

Until she heard something moving in the woods, sounding as if they were constricted.

She stood there hesitantly, listening for the noise again.

Poachers were common even here, and she didn't like when she found animals trapped in their nets.

Rustling of the foliage and crackling of twigs being broken in the struggle sounded, along with the low whine of a wolf.

Now she was really wondering why she decided to walk near the woods today.

On one hand, she couldn't just leave the wolf in the trap to die.

But on the other, she couldn't trust a wild predator not to attack her as soon as she released it.

Yet, as a more pitiful sound rang out, she moved without her brain's consent.

She wouldn't let that wolf be trapped.

She followed the sounds, lightly praying to the highest God that she'd be unharmed in the process.

Then, a pitch black pelt came into view, strong ropes tying the creature down.

Haruhi stopped as a long tail swept back and forth, the whines much more deeper now she was closer.

She reluctantly continued, as there was no use turning back now.

However, nothing could convince her to move any further once she entered the same clearing as the wolf.

It was huge, very much longer than Mori-senpai from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail.

She could tell that if the beast was standing, it would be taller than the Strong and Silent-type Host as well.

Taking a step back, her foot accidentally hit a twig, snapping it.

Amber eyes shot open, staring her down as whines faded away.

She was shocked at the pleading look in those human-like orbs, flinching as a helpless sound escaped the animal.

Once it saw she wouldn't move, the hope faded and it let its head hit the ground again, a mournful groan erupting from its chest.

It closed its eyes, as if accepting it wasn't going to make it.

Now she really couldn't leave it there, no matter how much her mind was screaming at her to run away.

Panicking, she quickly looked around, finding a sharp wooden stake.

Looking back at the wolf, she growled.

"Do not eat me when I set you free!"

She rushed to the stake before going over, getting to work, starting with the rope around its muzzle.

Busy with the rest of the ropes on its body, she didn't notice when its eyes snapped open, looking towards her with the best of its abilities.

As soon as the last rope was cut, the wolf sprang up, startling her and pinning her to the ground, the stake sliding out of her grasp.

Narrowed eyes stared at her, showing her terrified expression.

Raising its head as its growls increased, she turned her head and screwed her eyes shut.

This is what she gets for saving a wild predatory animal.

The bite never came.

Instead, a loud roar resonated in her face, the wolf's weight going away.

She opened her eyes and sat up just in time to see the beast disappear into the depth of the woods.

Shakily, Haruhi stood, doing her best not to vomit from the fear.

The brunette began to stumble back home, trying not to faint on the way.

Never again would she save something that could kill her.

\--------

The great wolf ran through the underbrush, thinking about the human girl.

Humans were a cowardly species, always running from things they didn't understand.

The wolf thought of them as beneath her.

But that girl, despite her fear, freed the wolf knowing there was a high chance she could be eaten.

The wolf almost did eat her, but stopped when those words echoed through her psyche.

'_Do not eat me when I set you free!_ '

Though she was a predator, the wolf never broke a promise.

So she did not eat the human.

Instead, she did something that came so natural to her.

She had claimed the human with a roar that told all the others to stay away.

The human had saved her, so now she would protect the human.

The roar covered the girl head to toe with the wolf's scent, something that would not so easily go away, even with cleaning.

That human was no longer beneath her in the food chain.

She was now her pack mate.

_ **Her equal.** _ ****


End file.
